


Drunk Heathers

by TheDreamer240



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: But its likely ill throw in others as well, Dont expect any JD related Fics, Drunk Heather Chandler, Drunk Sex, Drunk Veronica Sawyer, Drunken Confessions, Duke is Trans, F/F, Gay, He may be mentioned or appear though, Mostly Chansaw, Sober Heather Chandler, Sober Veronica Sawyer, This used to include Drunken Mistakes, Trans Female, but I posted those sepretly a while back, mtf, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamer240/pseuds/TheDreamer240
Summary: A series of works where one or both characters are drunk.





	1. "What The Fuck, Veronica?" (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica gets really Drunk
> 
> Words: 118

Veronica was Drunk and Heather was forced to look after her till she sobered up. The brunette stumbled around the room, not caring what she ran into, "Veronica sit down your going to get yourself hurt." 

   Getting up Heather pulled Veronica over to the bed, Veronica a giggly mess as plopped down on the bed, "What? No I'm not, I'm not that-" _hic_ "-drunk" 

   Heather groaned as she laid back down on the bed,only to end up underneath a drunk Veronica. Lips suddenly on hers, in a panic Heather pushed her away, Veronica practically rolling off the bed, "WHAT THE FUCK VERONICA!" 

   The other only laughed dunk'n'ly, smiling widely. 

_This was going to be a long day._


	2. "How Bout We Have Some Fun?" (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather wants to have some fun.
> 
> Words: 689

_"Veronicaaaa!!!"_

_"Veerrroooonnniiicaaaa!!!!"_

   "Jesus Heather, What? I'm trying to read." Veronica finally looked up at the drunk girl who stood pacing around her room. Heather only got drunk when something was bothering her, guess it wouldn't hurt to find out what it was.

   " _I wanna_ " _hic_ , " _do something~_ " Heather was now half laying on the lower half of Veronica's bed, looking up at her with those big puppy eyes.

   Veronica just kept reading, turning a page as she asked, "like what?"

   The red pajama clad girl smiled at that, crawling her way up Veronica's bed before pulling book away and setting it on the nightstand, " _how about_ " _hic_ " _we have some fun?_ "

   She was about to argue about wanting her book back, but Heather's silver eyes kept her attention off of it.

   Veronica just cocked a brow down at Chandler, "oh?" She was gunna go on but she was stopped when lips coated with the taste of alcohol were on her's. For being drunk Chandler wasn't that bad a kissing, but good at it or not, Veronica couldn't let her do this, not while she was drunk anyways. She was just about to pull away when a hand moved up to feel her chest, a small surprised yip coming from her throat. She had to do something. Wow, Chandler was just as intoxicating as the alcohol in her system. Heather began moving down to the side of her neck, "He-Heather."

   The only response she got was a smirk that burned into her skin like molten lava. That wasn't what she was trying to do, she wanted to try and get Heather off of her, but then again she didn't want Heather to stop.

   "Heather, _please_."

   Heather just nipped at her throat causing her to let out a pained moan. Okay maybe Veronica could have worded that better.

   "Heather, y-you're drunk"

   " _Oh I know~_ ," Heather looked up at Veronica with that smirk she always seemed to wear. She sat up, pulling off her over coat and began unbuttoning her shirt. Veronica felt like she could die right then and there if Heather didn't stop now. " _So~, I'll ask again, how about we have some fun, shall we?_ "

   Veronica wasn't given any time to reply before the hands were pulling her by the collar for a rough kiss. For once Veronica went with it, she closed her eyes and kissed back with as much passion as she could given the circumstances. Heather nipped and tugged on her bottom lip, Veronica gasping in reply. It wasn't till a hand slid down, untucking Veronica's button up shirt before it slid back down into her skirt. Fingers gently rubing her clit through thin wet blue fabric. 

   She couldn't help it when she moaned, when her eyes shut tight as her back _arched_ , or even when her arms wrapped around over Heathers sholders to pull her closer earning a nip at her neck again. 

   Heather fingers felt wonderful as she alowed her hips to move with them, adding more friction, "Hea- _fuck_ ~ Heather." 

   "Hmm?" The question was hummed against her now sensitive neck, sending pleasurable sparks through her only for it pool down in her lower belly. She wanted to form words, real words, something to tell Heather she'd rather be doing this when she was sober. Then it slipped, " _d-dont stop~_ " 

   Well it was true, she didn't want Heather to stop, but she had to! She- " _Heather!~_ " time seemed to slow, her back arched as she came undone under the Demon Queen of the school, _Heather Chandler._

   Heather just smiled as she pulled her hand back before getting up to leave, she stopped in her tracks by the door, smiling over at a very disheveled and confused Veronica. "I wasn't actually drunk."

   Then she left, Veronica had lost all snese in the concept of words all together. Before she could even yell Heather's name for her to come back, she heard the door shut. 

    _What?_ , but she had been drinking here in her room for ages. Veronica picked up one of the bottles. _Butter Scotch Cream Soda._

**_God damn you, Heather Chandler_.**


	3. "Fuck You" "When and Where" (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica found Chandlers open diary once, Chandler never knew untill now.
> 
> Words: 271

   It was a Saturday night in Sherwood Ohio, and as per usual Chandler dragged her along to another Remington party. This time Heather was alright with just sticking to a room with only a small amount of people in it. 

   Currently Veronica was on her 4th beer. Keep in mind she's a lightweight, by this point she's beyond drunk, and surprisingly not vomiting up a storm!

   Heather could generally take it when Drunk Veronica wouldn't keep her mouth shut but this time was over the limit. 

   " _Hehe, Heather yur' gayyy~_ " the drunk one spouted as a joke. In reality it was true, and for the one saying it at that, but Heather would never let anyone know, especially Veronica, sober Veronica. 

   "Well no you got that wrong Ronnie but nice try."

   " _But I saw it in yur' journal yesterday~ and fur me of all people?_ " Veronica laughed that dorky laugh she always does when she comes her own joke funny, " _oh wowzers, the 'Red' hot Heather Chandler has a thing fur me~_ " 

   Heather gaped, when had she gone through her journal. 

   "Wait, wait, wait, When did you go through my journal?!"

   Veronica smiled as she looked up from her current spot on the floor, sprawled out on her stomach and reaching out ahead of her as far as she could, "Well~ it wuz left wide open, I never looked all the way through it, buuut I bet there was some other notes about me in there~" 

   " ** _Fuck You_** , Veronica."

   Veronica smirked, " _ **when and where?**_ " 

    _Damnit, Chandlers face was as red as her dress. Hopefully she won't remember this conversation come morning._


	4. "What The Fuck, Heather?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemme Smash

Remington Party. The one thing Veronica hated most when it came to the Heathers. Too many guys trying bang her or just plain old grinding on her, it was gross.

Taking care of Heather wasn't so bad though. She would always end up asleep in her lap at the end of it all.

But this was was different.

"Veronicaaa~" the drunk red-clad Heather came over, stumbling on her feet.

"Oh hey Chan, how many did it take to get you like that? 3 Or 20?" Veronica smirked as the girl pouted.

"Oh I'm not that drunk, just enough to know how much I want to kiss that cute face of yours." With that Heather straddled Veronica's hips, "so how about it?."

Before she could even reply bitter sweet lip found her's, it took a second for Veronica to let some sense into herself. Pushing Heather off of her, "Heather look, I like you, but I don't think this is a good idea."

"Come on Ronnie~ Lemme Smash~"

Veronica gave Heather the most deadpan face, "Heather..." a deep sigh, "Heather if you want to get in my pants, how about you don't use memes. Like seriously, what the fuck, Heather."

"Ronnie lemme smash~" Chandler crawled over till she was hugging the lower half of Veronica's torso.

With a chuckle and a scoff Veronica pulled Heather off of her. "Come back when your sober"

And Veronica was out the door.


	5. (ChanDuke) Five Times heather Told Her to Shut Up (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler told Duke to shut up many times, but here a few that will stick around for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: really shit smut that makes absolutely no sense but I am too lazy to fix it. (I wrote this at like 2am so)  
> Also Duke is TransFemale in here

**_ (Head Cannon that Duke is TransFemale MTF) _ **

The first time Heather said it was in Kindergarten, the three of them talking to eachother durring free time.

"I just don't see why we can't-"

" _Shut Up, Heather!_ " The red 5 year old interrupted, "we can't befriend other kindergarteners because they are lower than us! I mean, I'm still the queen of the kindergarten class but you two are my favorite lap dogs! Lap dogs, meaning you do as I say, undersand?"

Duke nodded before losing her head shamefully, " _Yes, sorry, Heather..._ "

Little Chandler gave a smirk, uttering the word, "good." Then strutting off with McNamara who just watched the scene unfold.

-

The second time was in fifth grade, the boys on the youth foot ball team poorly flirting with the three girls. Chandler always went along with it, so did MnNamara, but Duke never really took too it, only thinking about how much she would rather be with one of the Cheerleaders. Minus McNamara, she was to close a friend.

Later ok Duke spoke up, "I don't see why you let them do that..."

"Where the most popular girls in all of elementary, And it will carry on into Middle school, we gotta reputation to upkeep." Chandler replied sassily, looking over her shoulder with a smirk.

Duke blushed slightly at that, couldn't help it, "but-"

" _Shut Up, Heather_!" The girls smirk turned into a scowl.

It stung, " _sorry, Heather..._ "

Duke didn't talk for the ready of the day.

-

Third time was eighth Grade this was the start of it becoming a constant thing. We were at a Highschool party, the only eighth graders there. The ninth grade boys hitting on us, telling us how hot we were for being in middle school still. Duke didn't want any of it, so she decided to take her place in an empty room to read.

The book she brought: _Moby_ _Dick_

Chandler could do what she wanted and let all the guys mess around with her, but Duke would rather sit here alone in the semi silence of the closed room.

She was having a nice time so far, but she only got through a couple pages before Chandler came crashing in. " Heather! Why are you in here and not out with us!"

Duke looked up into the flaming silver eyes of Heather Chandler's, "um, I'm reading?"

"And why is that?" She heard the soft tap of the red girls shoe on the hard wood floor, she better answer quick.

"I don't feel comfortable with all the guys grabbing at me..." she looked down at her feet. Not only did she not like the guys at all but all the people put there made her feel like everyone was staring at her, it always made her feel sick.

Heather closed the door, canceling out any noise that covered up Dukes Muffled sobs. That caught Chandler's attention, "woah woah woah, Duke? I- fuck! I'm not good at this!"

Green-clad arms wrapped around a red waist, "it's alright-"

Lips met, Duke didn't know exactly how it happened but her lips ended up on Chandler's, and she was kissing back-

 _Chandler_ , was kissing her back, albeit messily but, the feeling of Heather's hands gripping at her hips with an iron grip kept her into it. Hand found it's way into her hair, undoing the green scrunchie that always kept up it up. Chan pulled away.

"Chan, I-" she started.

" _Shut Up, Heather_... _"_ it's was heavy, soft, no bitterness.

Another kiss was planted on her cheek before red lips found hers once again.

-

Many times later was one Duke would remember for a while.

She was on her back, laying in the middle of her bed. On top of her was the one and only _Heather Chandler_. She was the only one who knew about Dukes secret, she was worse her hair long and passed as a girl but just before puberty her parents alowed her to start estrogen. So she was, Chandler on top of her, riding her slowly.

"Fuck you're hot like that." Duke mumbled, "riding me all slow~" she sat up and rested a hand on Chandler's hip. Looking up at her as she continued, "the Demon Queen of Highschool whining as she bounces on her own lap dog-"

Lips quickly found hers before pulling away, " _Shut_ _up_ _Heather~_ " it came out as a small moan. Duke just smirked up at her, looking into those silver eyes.

-

The last time was in the Hospital, Duke lay in the Hospital bed, frail and weak, she had starved herself for too long, Chandler had found her passed out in her room.

"You know, you didn't have to do this... I know you don't care..."

It came out soft as her eyes swelled up with tears " _Shut_ _up_ _, Heather_..." and she kissed her one last time. The next day Duke produced dead from Cachexia.


End file.
